John Sheppard's: How To Watch A Cat 101
by TheUltimateGinger14
Summary: What Teyla, Ronon, John and Stella didn't know...may lead them to a great discovery...13th in the John Sheppard's: How To series


**John Sheppard's: How To Watch a Cat 101**

****

_Author's Note: I have a cat and I was just looking at her and I decided to write this story! lol Enjoy! Thanks for reading (and maybe reviewing)!_

****

"Hey! John!" Rodney said, running towards John; while panting for breath he said, "John...um ...I was wondering if you could take care of my cat for a week?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to Area 51 to...do something."

"What kind of thing?"

"It's classified!" John rolled his eyes, "Please!"

"Fine, I'll watch your stupid cat..."

"Huuuhhhh!!!! She is not STUPID!"

"OK, calm down."

"You know maybe I'll ask someone else to watch her..." Rodney said, walking away, "maybe Stella? Hmm..."

"Wait! Your cat isn't stupid! It's that smartest cat in the world!"

"It's a she! And I know she is," Rodney smiled.

"But I don't think I can do it on my own...I think I mite need some help!"

"From who? Stella perhaps?"

"Um...yeah that would be great! Or Teyla...either one,"

"So you'll watch her? Who ever I pick?"

"Yeah!"

"OK, I know who I am going to choose..." Rodney smiled a little grin.

About three hours passed and Sheppard was at Rodney's house waiting for Teyla or Stella...

"Hmm...I wounder witch one Rodney will bring..."

"Sheppard your already here?"

"Yep!"

"And how did YOU get in MY house?!?!" Rodney looked very angrily at John, but John didn't really care.

"It's wasn't that hard...you keep a key under your 'Welcome Mat' it has all the flowers on it..."

"How did you know that?"

"I asked your sister..."

"Oh, a how did she know how to get in?" Rodney began to get nervous.

"Your niece that...painted your key."

"What?"

"Ugh! Your sisters daughter your niece..."

"I know what you mean!"

"OK, so where is the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Your know the one you said you were going to bring to help me with the cat...remember...you don't remember do you? Huh well that's the part of getting old..."

"I didn't say I was going to bring a girl," Rodney said signaling soembody from outside.

"Hey..."

"Ronon?"

"Yeah, Rodney said he wanted me to make sure you didn't do anything."

"What would I do?"

"Something with Teyla?" Ronon got very close to John; right in his face.

"Teyla's not even here..."

"Yes I am, and so is Stella she said that she makes the cat food for Rodney's cat," Teyla said.

"Yep," Stella said.

"Oh, Stella, Teyla hi."

"Hello John," Teyla said, the same way that she always did.

"Hey Shep..."

"Hey."

"So where's the cat?" Stella asked.

"She just over there."

"Aw! She is so cute," Teyla said.

"Yeah," Ronon added in.

"So are you going to leave for your Area 51 thing or not?"

"Area 51?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, Rodney said he had to do something in Area 51."

"Well he told me that he was going to a meeting at Chane Mountain."

"Oh no..." Rodney started running for the door, but Teyla got to the door before Rodney and stopped him from getting out.

"Rodney?"

"A yeah?"

"What are you really doing?" Stella asked.

"Um...I was just going to go and um..."

"You where going to go back to Atlantis weren't you?" John said.

"And why would I do that?" Rodney said starting to get very, very nervous!

"Because somebodys there? Maybe?" John said tarting to get closer to Rodney.

"Who would be there?"

"Dr Keller?" Teyla said.

"Um..well...yes I was going to go ask her to...well...marry me."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Ronon asked.

"Well because I thought that you allwould laugh..."

"Oh...don't worry I am laughing!" John said and before he could actually start laughing Ronon hit him on the head.

"Thanks Ronon."

"Ouch! Thanks Ronon?"

"Welcome."

"So do you really need somebody to take care of your cat well no..."

"OK, then we will be going..." Stella said, Teyla and Ronon followed.

"Oh, and Rodney?"

"Yeah, John?" Rodney said.

"Get her flowers...a lot of them..."

"What but why?"

"You'll see..."

_Fin_

****


End file.
